


Well, This Is Surely Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Slow Build, but only as side characters, i might add some more youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark calls a number he finds on a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This Is Surely Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Firt AO3 fic! I dunno why this chapter is so short sorry.

Mark sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, sliding down to sit with his back against it. Why were all of his teachers such assholes? He turned his head to look at the other side of the stall and a bit of graffiti caught his eye. “For a good time, call 844-455-2999?” He mumbled, reading it aloud. “Eh, what have I got to lose?”

He pulled out his iPhone, touched his thumb to the ID pad, and dialed the number. It rung five times, and then, surprisingly, someone answered.

“Yes, this is Aaron.” The voice, Aaron, said. Mark was surprised to hear a British lilt, but not as surprised as the fact that someone actually wrote a real number.

“Uh, hi? I guess? I’m Mark.” 

“Um, hello Mark. Do I know you?”

Mark chuckled.”Uh, no. You see, I, well, I was having an emotional breakdown at school, and I found this phone number on the bathroom stall door. I said ‘Fuck it’ and called.” It sounded so awkward to his own ears.

“Well, uh, Mark, I’m in the middle of class. But, I promise I’ll call or text you later. So, uh, bye, for now.” Aaron replied on the other end of the line, then hung up.  
Mark locked his phone, stuck it in his pocket, and sighed. At least now he had another friend, right?


End file.
